dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super-Flyer Returns
Super-Flyer Returns 'is the 9th episode of the fourth season of ''The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Previous - "Virgil Vs. Society" Next - "Treestar of Horror III" Synopsis After Rocky contacts a disease which turns him into an uncontrollable lizard monster, Super-Flyer must return to find a cure! Plot New York City is in danger once again, Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer are back but what's worse, Rocky turns into a lizard monster! So the Gang become superheroes too and must find a way to turn him back to normal. Cast * Stephen Merchant as Pterano/Super-Flyer * Reba McEntire as Etta/Superfemale-Flyer * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot/Superneck * Nika Futterman as Ali/Superfemale-neck/Tricia/Cutie-Horn * Anndi McAfee as Cera/Laser-Horn * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky/Mind-Swimmer * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Jam-Flyer/Mutt/Doc/Ed/Sailback *Gilbert Gottfried as Austin/Elasti-Teryx. * Rob Paulson as Spike/Hunger-Tail/Guido/Super-Glider/Mo/Rainbow-Swimmer * Issac Brown as Chomper/Bat-Rex * Meghan Strange as Ruby/Butter-Runner * Michael Kelly as Hyp/Fire-Runner * Scott Menville as Nod/Ice-Thumb * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms/Lightning-Runner * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah/Berry-Belly #1 * Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah/Berry-Belly #2 * Pete Sepenuk as Foobie/Berry-Belly #3 * Brandon DePaul as Shorty/Ninja-Neck * Tom Selleck as Rusty/Invisi-Teryx. * Elizabeth Daily as Rhett/Wind-Neck *Jeremy Suarez as Tippy/Jump-Tail *Jason Marson as Rocky *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield *Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin *Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde *John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin *Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman *Nancy Cartwright & Sandy Fox as Dinah/Dana/Rapid-Horn Twins * Kristen Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * Cam Clarke as Bron * Camryn Manheim as Tria * George Ball as Topsy * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Frank Welker as Getor * Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother *Sam Elliot as Big Daddy *Cree Summer as Lizzie/Cream-Neck *Leigh Kelly as Skitter/Mud-Neck *Anna Paquin and Ashley Rose Orr as Rocky/Thunderneck and Dusty/Thunderfemale-neck * Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors * Danny Cooksey as Cliff Mars *Tim Curry as Victor Veloci/Scary Death * J.K. Simmons as Mr.Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson * Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant * Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman * Al Roker as News Anchorman * Nolan North as News Chopper * Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino * Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture. *Gerard Butler as Maxwell "Max" Dillon / Electro * Topher Grace as Eddie Brock/Venom Songs Good Times, Good Friends Superhero Song (sung by the Gang, Pterano, Etta and Spider-Man) Trivia *The Gang, Rocky, Garfield and the grown-ups find out both of Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer's identities in this episode. *The Gang become superheroes in this episode. *This is the second appearence of Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer since Superhero Flyer. *Littlefoot's Mother is mentioned again in this episode. (by Littlefoot himself) *Ruby's habit sighing dreamily when she sees Super-Flyer appears again. *Mutt uses his monster form again. *The Gang also get a lot of fans quickly like Super-Flyer and Superfemale-Flyer. *Some supervillains from Marvel comics appear in this episode. *Rocky's transformation into monster is very similar to Mutt's. *When The Lizard bites Hyp's Father's leg, blood is shown. Cultural References '''Spider-Man 2 (2004) Mary Jane Watson is saved by Spider-Man once again. The main tiles from the beginning of the movie is used. The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) ''' Some supervillains from the series appears in this episode. Sean Galloway, character designer of the series makes a cameo as he was talking with the Gang. Some little boys are briefly reading comics about Spider-Man. Some fan-girls are briefly cheering Spider-Man like in the series. '''Fantastic Four (2005) A prototype teleporter looks like the same from the movie. Wax figures of the group are briefly seen in Wax Museum. The group makes a brief cameo. The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) Shorty's ninja suit looks similar to Cole's suit. His powers are also similar to Cole's. A comic book is briefly seen in Comic Book Store. The Avengers (2012) Spider-Man mentions Captain America. Some of the Avengers are briefly seen. A picture of them is shown. Batman (1989) *Chomper's bat costume is similar to Batman's. *A graffiti of a Batman's logo is seen in the alley. Dinosaur Super Suits Pterano/Super-Flyer: dark and light purple suit, mask Etta/Superfemale-Flyer: green and brown suit, cape, domino mask Littlefoot/Superneck: yellow suit with logo, domino mask Ali/Superfemale-neck: pink suit with logo, domino mask Shorty/Ninja-Neck: black ninja suit Rhett/Wind-Neck: cloud suit with logo, cape, headband Skitter/Mud-Neck: mud suit with logo, mud hat Lizzie/Cream-Neck: cream suit with logo, cream hat Rocky/Thunderneck: black suit with logo, mask Dusty/Thunderfemale-neck: grey suit with logo, mask Guido/Super-Glider: orange suit with logo, goggles Petrie/Jam-Flyer: jam suit with logo, goggles Rusty/Invisi-Teryx: wood suit with logo, mask Austin/Elasti-Teryx: sky suit logo, headband Cera/Laser-Horn: silver armor suit logo, helmet Tricia/Cutie-Horn: dark pink suit with logo, bow Dinah and Dana/Rapid-Horn Twins: female- pink suit with logo, tiara/male- blue suit with logo, googles Spike/Hunger-Tail: leaf suit with logo, leaf hat Tippy/Jump-Tail: tyrquise suit with logo, headband Ducky/Mind-Swimmer: water suit with logo, tiara Mo/Rainbow-Swimmer: rainbow suit, goggles Chomper/Bat-Rex: bat costume Ed/Sailback: sailor suit, sailor hat Ruby/Butter-Runner: butter suit with logo, headband Wild Arms/Lightning-Runner: auburn armor suit with logo, Thor-like helmet Hyp/Fire-Runner: fire suit with logo, fire mask Loofah/Berry-Belly #1: blue suit with logo, goggles Doofah/Berry-Belly #2: red suit with logo, tiara Foobie/Berry-Belly #3: white suit with logo, headband Nod/Ice-Thumb: snow suit with logo, ice mask Mutt/Dino Monster: his monster look from Superhero Flyer Dinosaur Super Powers Super-Flyer: flying, fighting in the air Superfemale-Flyer: flying, fighting in the air Jam-Flyer: flying, throwing jam on the villains Super-Glider: gliding, cutting ropes Invisi-Teryx: flying, turning invisible Elasti-Teryx: flying, stretching any parts of his body Superneck: flying, super strength Superfemale-neck: flying, super strength Ninja-Neck: stealth, earth powers Wind-Neck: wind powers, blowing Mud-Neck: throwing mud on the villains, covering in mud Cream-Neck: creating cream hills, covering in cream Thunderneck: making thunders and storms Thunderfemale-neck: making thunders and storms Laser-Horn: blasting laser from her horn, going through laser Cutie-Horn: cutiness, giggling Rapid-Horn Twins: both of them: speed, booing Hunger-Tail: eating leaves, puking them on the villains Jump-Tail: jumping high, doing saltas Mind-Swimmer: using her mind, creating force shields Rainbow-Swimmer: rainbow powers, coloring others Bat-rex: flying, calling bats Sailback: releasing sail on his back, making ship from himself Butter-Runner: throwing butter under villains's feet, sliding on butter Lightning-Runner: throwing lightnings, making electricity Fire-Runner: creating fire balls and great fire Berry-Bellies: all of them: bouncing, blasting berries Ice-Thumb: creating ice, melting Dino Monster: turning into monster, raging and destroying Quotes (New York City is seen from above, suddenly a loud scream is heard.) Super-Flyer: Oh, duty calls. Superfemale-Flyer: Let's see who is needing our help. 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man: I'm coming with you! Superfemale-Flyer: Hello, Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Hi, Superfemale-Flyer, Super-Flyer. Super-Flyer: We heard loud scream calling for help. Transcript Super-Flyer Returns/Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes